


Heckuva Deal

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bets, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly wager sweetens the pot during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heckuva Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen)](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8335066#cmt8335066) for the prompt _flipfucking_. Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. No harm or infringement intended.

He was balls deep in Nate’s ass and trembling through each slow thrust, trying not to come from the sensation of Nate clenching around him. The fucker was just messing with him, trying to get him to come by milking it right out of his dick. It was times like this that Brad Colbert silently cursed the Fick family line all the way back to the goddamn Garden of Eden. (No one who liked the word  _Mesopotamia_  as much as Nate could be anything other than a direct descendant of that rib.)   
  
He planted his forehead on the center of Nate’s back and clenched his teeth. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Currently, ass squeezing was the equivalent of telling Brad to step off, let’s take this outside, chicken. It was a challenge.  
  
So Brad changed the ROE.   
  
He rolled off and pulled his knees up.   
  
“This is... what? A taste of my own medicine?”  
  
“This is you fucking me,” Brad said plainly.  
  
Nate smiled and shrugged as he lubed up a finger and pressed it against Brad’s hole. “$50 says I can still make you come first.”  
  
“Not if you keep dicking around down there.”  
  
Nate snorted a laugh. The head of his cock pushed against Brad, that first firm press that always made Brad’s ears buzz. “Come on,” Nate whispered. “Take it if you want it so much.”  
  
“Shut it and go,” Brad growled, pulling his knees back higher and forcing himself to relax through the first shallow thrust. “Oh fuck yes,” he mouthed silently.  
  
Nate’s hips swung in a slow, constant rhythm. Each time his dick went a little deeper, sliding inside Brad’s ass and building up a wholly different kind of pleasure than what he’d been feeling a few minutes ago. He tugged overhand at his cock, still slick from fucking Nate. When his palm slid over the head, he jerked.  
  
“Fifty bucks on the table next to my coffee in the morning, then.”  
  
“Not done yet,” Brad bit out through gritted teeth. “Stop gloating and earn it,” he challenged.  
  
Nate thrust to the hilt with one powerful snap of his hips. Their moans echoed around the bedroom.   
  
“Jesus,” Nate sighed. He grabbed Brad’s shoulders and thrust again. His balls slapped against Brad’s skin.  
  
Tingling heat began to suffuse Brad’s groin as Nate’s pace increased, but he hadn’t ever come without touching his dick. So, tonight’s strategy was to save $50 and keep his hands off.   
  
Nate’s chest flushed pink and Brad could clearly see the muscles of his jaw clenching. Brad reached down below his balls and squeezed Nate’s thrusting cock in the V of his fingers, feeling it entering his ass.  
  
“Brad,” Nate gasped raggedly, and then he was rolling off. “That,” he panted, “was cheating.”  
  
Brad laughed. “Based on what rules? This is no holds barred ass fucking.”  
  
Nate pushed up on his knees. “Shut up. My turn.”  
  
“Excellent, because I’m winning that $50.  _And_  you’re making the coffee in the morning.”  
  
Nate’s grunt was particularly satisfying as Brad pushed inside his already loose and slick hole. Despite that point going solidly in Brad’s column, he was not all that confident that he was actually going to win here. His own ass was still throwing bolts of pleasure along the backside of his cock. Flares of heat hit every time he bottomed out.  
  
“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Nate breathed. His cheek was on the pillow, and his eyes were squeezed hard shut. “Shit. I--”  
  
Nate suddenly was on his belly, ass retreating out of Brad’s reach. He was panting hard under Brad’s heated gaze. Brad watched his glutes tighten and relax, tighten and relax, in a deliberate motion.   
  
“That didn’t take long,” Brad smirked down at him. He put his fist on the pillow next to Nate’s face and rubbed his fingers together like the money was already there.  
  
Nate looked almost furious, fevered concentration on his face as he turned over and sat up. Sweat beaded across his forehead. He didn’t speak as he forced Brad onto his stomach, then an arm under him to pull him onto his knees. Nate’s hard exhale washed over Brad’s back as Nate fucked into him. Brad’s mouth formed a breathless O. Every quick stroke hit Brad where it counted, drilling him down against a pillow, rubbing his cock into the sheets. Nate’s fingers curled over Brad’s shoulders, and at that moment, Brad knew he’d lost the cash.  
  
Nate’s body weight bore down on Brad. He was mouthing at Brad’s back, mumbled profanities blending with sweat and spit across his skin. A kiss landed on his spine, lighting the fast-burning fuse of his orgasm. White-hot ecstasy burst through Brad as he came. His skin was still singing a minute later when Nate’s come spurted across his ass.  
  
****  
  
Brad laid back, one hand on Nate’s sweaty stomach and the other weak around a damp washcloth, and they just breathed.   
  
“If this grad school bullshit doesn’t work out, you’d make a fantastic Phuket whore.”  
  
Nate reached over and squeezed Brad’s oversensitive cock. “Good value at $50, huh?”  
  
Brad laughed, rolling to throw a leg over his man.


End file.
